


Stars

by enkelimagnus



Series: WosFemslash2018 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, SCIFI AU, two scientists on a space ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Maia Roberts and her lab-partner Isabelle Lightwood go on a first date, and watch the infinite void of cosmos.- Femslash February





	Stars

Working all day in a lab with the most beautiful woman on NYS - New York Spacestation - was making Maia’s life way more difficult than she was expecting.

Isabelle Lightwood was gorgeous, brilliant and witty, and she was taking Maia’s breath away every goddamn second of the day. Maia was still able to focus on her work, she knew it was important, and she was more than a horny drooling mess, thank you very much, but she still snuck a glance from time to time.

The standard issue lab gear was made of a dense material called Spectra. Originally developed for tendon replacement, it was now part of the everyday wardrobe on the station. And the lab gear was… form-fitting. Security-wise, it was the best.

So Maia had a gorgeous colleague in skin-tight dark blue jumpsuit to stare at.

Today was just another day on the station. Maia worked on coming up with the perfect biological combination for the new microplankton the genetics lab wanted to create. It would be perfect to allow clean water renewal in a way the organisms they were using right now couldn’t. It was a fascinating project.

She was in the middle of going over the latest gene template from the G-lab, when Izzy, who had been working on her own project on the other side of the room, suddenly spoke.

“Do you miss Earth?”

Her voice was a bit more melancholic than Maia had expected. They talked, almost every day, but nothing past platitudes and questions about the advancements of their research. Maia knew quite little about Izzy, except that she had a brother on the station.

Maia looked up. Izzy was staring at the bay window of the lab, into the starry nothingness of space. It was a beautiful sight. Every day, Maia looked at it, and every day it seemed both wildly different, and deeply familiar.

“Sometimes. Do you?”

“At first, I did. I missed… the sun, I missed the air, I missed everything. But every day, a little less.” She whispered.

The melancholy didn’t come from missing Earth then. It came from missing Earth less. And maybe guilt came with that. 

She checked the time. It was the end of the day already. Maybe they could pack up a little early. Maia put down the template and turned to the other woman.

“Let’s pack up early. You’ve been staying after hours a lot these days. And we both need a drink. My treat.”

The woman hesitated for a moment before nodding. “My subjects are dead anyway.” She chuckled and reached to log out of the console and disable everything on her working area. Maia imitated her. Soon, they were walking out of the lab, and the light turned off behind them.

Isabelle stood first in front of the locker deck. The machine, upon her entering her pin code, delivered back the clothes worn outside of the labs. No more standard issue lab jumpsuit outside of work.

The neatly folded pile of clothes, as well as shoes, appeared on the deck, and Izzy took them, letting Maia repeat the operation to get her own clothing. They both disappeared in the changing rooms to get out of their lab gear, shower, and get into their regular clothing.

Izzy was thoughtful as she selectionned shower without shampoo on the interface. She felt guilty about not missing Earth. After all, it wasn’t like she had anyone that was waiting for her there, or anyone that she’d left behind. Alec, her brother, was safe and sound, working in the highest administrative spheres of the station. She was proud of seeing him on news broadcast. She was proud of her work too.

She was working on eradicating death by disease, by classifying all diseases that resulted in deaths in files. One day, when she’d had gone through them all, torn apart genes and seen everything that nature could throw at her, she would have a solution. No one would ever die of a disease again.

And then, she would focus on eradicating death itself. It was thrilling, really.

Yet, she felt like she should think about Earth more often. Not about the people there, just about the fact that, there? It was where she came from. She heard Maia’s shower stop and decided to get out herself.

Maia was kind, sunny, and warm. She was also so incredibly intelligent. Izzy liked talking with her, even if it was just about work, or about the latest food trends around the station.

Izzy dried herself off and reached for her panties, and the dress she had selected that morning. It was nice and form-fitting, forest green, and made of a comfortable yet sexy material. She loved the newest models from the clothing labs. No bras were needed anymore, all the support came from the garment, intelligent fabrics working perfectly to keep those with breasts comfortable.

Heels were next. She loved those. Tall, fancy, they made her feel like she could take over the world.

And when she saw the look in Maia’s eyes as she walked out of the changing stall, she maybe couldn’t take the world over, but she could take her. And that was all she wanted. 

 

She’d seen the dark-skinned girl’s eyes over her, she’d appreciated the attention. Maia was beautiful. And after a couple drinks, Izzy would have the nerves to kiss her. She wasn’t worried about kissing a girl. She’d done that before. Hell, the station knew she liked boys and girls alike, sometimes at the same time.

She just cared about Maia a lot more than she cared about others. Something about the woman’s quiet but soothing presence in the lab the last few months had helped Izzy a lot more than she would admit.

“Let’s go.” She spoke and Maia nodded. They put their lab gear back at the locker deck, and left the room.

The science department was still busy. It was almost always busy. That part of the station was full of genius scientists and lab rats, who couldn’t help but spend hours over their research. It was also where the hospitals were. And the culture department was within walking distance.

“I offer to go to the Hunter’s Moon.” Maia pointed out. “I know the place.”

Izzy smiled and nodded. “Then let’s go there.”

They both walked towards the shuttle train. They got on the line that got them up to the entertainment center of NYS. The center was the heart of the station.

The Hunters’ Moon was on the fifth level, and the two women had a bit to walk to get there, but neither minded. In the meantime, they could talk a little. Find out whether this qualified as a date or not.

“It does.” Maia said when Izzy asked her that very question. “I mean. It did when I asked? Sorry. My intentions maybe weren’t clear enough.”

“So you were asking me out. That’s nice. And appreciated. I’ve wanted to go out with you for some time, but we’re both so busy.” She dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

They walked past a shop, and Izzy stopped for a second to eye the mannequins. One of them was a beautiful dress, long and black with high neck and a slit on each side. The slits reached up almost to the hip. She would get this beauty later.

Maia looked at her. “New dress?” She raised an eyebrow. “You could get it now, you know? We have nowhere to be.”

“No, we have. I can get it another day, it’s a recent model.” Izzy shrugged and reached for Maia’s hand, pulling her towards the bar.

Maia smiled and kept her hand in Izzy’s. It was nicer this way. She felt… she felt happy, really, deeply happy. They ended up grabbing a table, and ordering two cocktails from the bartender.

Before Maia’s application to the marine biology lab had been accepted by the research committee, she’d bartended here. She knew the place and the people quite well, and she had helped train the silver-haired black girl that was now behind the bar. She had a lot of memories there.

“To us.” Izzy declared, holding up her glass. They hit the two glasses together, maintaining eye contact and took a sip. They were still maintaining eye contact. It was strange, but damn, was it attractive.

She wanted to devour the biologist, kiss her, and take her back to her bedroom, right now. It was a strange, sudden rush of passion, or maybe had it been there all along. Maia was wearing pants and a low cut top, necklaces wrapped in tight loops around her gorgeous neck. She had scars on the throat, scars Izzy wanted to kiss better, but she would ask about them later.

Maia was the first to look away, when it started becoming too heated in between them. She didn’t want to continue eye-fucking her date in the middle of her old workplace. Even though Izzy was very appealing.

They drank. They talked about life, about Earth, and about their families. Maia learned about Alec, or as everyone knew him Administrator Lightwood, and his current partner, Lead Scientist Magnus Bane. She’d heard about both, about Admin Lightwood’s current legislation changes, and about the way LeadSci Bane was founding the most insane research projects.

It was probably why Isabelle could do the research she was currently doing, instead of working with the Justice Department. Maia didn’t know those parts of the station much. Izzy’s words, when talking about her brother and his work, sounded proud. Her eyes had that twinkle of happiness that Maia loved to see.

Long gone was the melancholy of missing Earth when they finally left the bar. They walked, hand in hand, took the shuttle and ended up in Izzy’s quarters. The bed was perfectly done, and the place was spotless, and the bay window offered a gorgeous view on the stars outside.

“This is beautiful.” Maia whispered as she stood in front of the window. Izzy came up behind her, hands slipping around her waist to bring her closer.

“I know something that’s more beautiful. And more accessible.” She kissed at the dark skin of her neck, and Maia turned around in her arms.

Her lips were already parted, and Izzy could see the invitation in her eyes. They kissed, like they had been waiting to for months, and it was exactly like it had been in both of their day dreams and night fantasies.

Maia was head over heels for this gorgeous woman, and she’d known all along. But there was something in sharing a weakness, and sharing a laugh, and sharing a drink that was made to make you braver.

And braver she was, as she pulled away from the kiss, and pulled her to the bed. Izzy was soon laid down on the sheets, looking up at her with dark eyes. Another invitation. One of lust more than anything. Maia was happy to oblige.

She was quick to pull off the panties and the dress, take off the shoes and leave the woman naked in front of her, chest rising with heavy breaths. The light was low, Izzy’s skin looked glowing in the semi darkness, delicious. Maia was quick to undress herself and kiss her again.

Izzy still tasted of alcohol and of the food they’d eaten at the bar, and it was nice. What was nicer was the warmth of her body as she pressed into her. Maia’s knee was between her lover’s legs, and she was grinding against, clearly hungry for more.

Maia was going to give her just what she wanted. She kissed down her body, taking a second to lick at Izzy’s breasts before she kissed a trail south. And soon, she was eating her out, Izzy’s hands pulling at her hair slightly.

It turned out, that Izzy was even more beautiful naked, especially when Maia was looking at her from between her legs, especially when she was moaning out her name. She should have been expecting that.

Maybe working all day in a lab with the most beautiful woman on NYS wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
